


The Shield Harness II

by SulaSafeRoom



Series: Sula's Stucky Smut Series [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is knuckles-deep with his metal arm in Steve, Fanart, M/M, Metal arm porn, That is It, we all need more Stucky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SulaSafeRoom/pseuds/SulaSafeRoom
Summary: [Fanart] Some more metal arm porn. Bucky is knuckles-deep in Steve, also there is the shield for some reason. Hope you like it! <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://sulasaferoom.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
